As noted, the introduction of chemical agents into an effluent has in the past been accomplished by the use of injectors which produce a spray pattern effective for certain boiler applications. For instance, Burton, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,834, discloses a novel injector for introducing pollutant-reducing chemical agents into an effluent which produces a spray pattern uniquely effective at introducing chemical agents into a relatively unconfined space. If such an injector were utilized in the vicinity of heat exchange tubes, though, substantial impingement could possibly occur.
This is also the case with copending and commonly assigned U.S. Patent Application entitled "Process and Injector for Reducing the Concentration of Pollutants in an Effluent, " having Ser. No. 07/160,684, filed in the name of DeVita on Feb. 26, 1988.
What is desired, therefore, is an apparatus which permits the introduction of chemical agents into relatively confined areas of a boiler in order to permit the distribution of chemical agents and reduction of pollutants in the effluent in that area without undesirable impingement on boiler walls or heat exchange tubes. Such an apparatus will preferably produce a relatively flat spray pattern consisting of small droplets with moderate droplet velocities.